


The Best

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futuristic Sex Toys, Pegging, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Mera is teaching Aruthur many things about Atlantis, and he an eager student.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

Mera was the _best_.

Arthur groaned, on his back. He still hadn't quite gotten the hang of doing it underwater, but Mera was patient with him. Her strong hands on his thighs, helping him orient himself as he laid there, floating slightly off of the bed, or what passed as a bed in Atlantis. 

"Relax..." she whispered, her bright red hair free and wisping around her face. Man, was she beautiful and just... the best.

A big grin came over Arthur as he looked at her, his cock twitching between his thighs, desperate to touch himself, but he kept his hands fisted in the slick, almost liquid-like sheets of the bed, anchored there. Her strong hands ran from his hips to his knees, soothing him and he was relaxing, eyes glazing over as his head tilted back. His hair was all over the place, too, but he was starting to get used to it while in Atlantis; no wonder everyone kept their hair up in elaborate hairstyles, though.

He groaned, pulled back in the moment, looking into Mera’s eyes as she smirked at him. She always knew when he was drifting off, thinking about something else, trying to disconnect from his feelings. And she was so patient and just... the best.

"Sorry about that," he said with a grin, his focus returning to her. Her laugh soothed him, she smiled and moved her hands from his hips to his inner thighs, creeping higher, making Arthur's breath hitch. "Oh, fuck yeah..." he gasped, her fingers inching up higher, higher, higher.

"Mmm," she hummed, pulling her hands back and he whimpered. "Hush. You're always so impatient," she chided him, but she was grinning and he returned her grin. 

"Yeah... Just can't help myself." 

"So you always tell me," she chuckled. A device was around her hips, basically a harness with a strapon, but it was so much _more_. With all of the technology that Atlantis had culminated, well... 

They had come up with some pretty amazing stuff. 

Mera's _cock_, as it were, wasn't quite human looking, a squirming, pulsing phallic thing that hung between her hips. It reacted to her arousal, twitching and getting thicker, engorging, like an extension of her clit. 

Arthur loved to go down on Mera, her legs wrapped around his head as she writhed and bucked and fucked herself on his face, and he certainly loved fucking her but... 

With this super futuristic strapon, she could feel everything, feel his tightness as she slid in, his heat as she fucked him, driving both of them mad. 

Arthur loved getting bent over by a strong woman and done until he was boneless, but here, with Mera? 

It was the _best_. 

He could clench around her cock and she would feel it. He could suck her cock, and she would feel it. He could jerk her cock, and she would feel it. 

Arthur groaned, impatient, just as she told him he was. There was no use denying it and he whimpered, looking at her, pleading with her to take him, to push into him and just ride him hard until they had nothing else to give and-- 

"Shhh..." she cooed at him. "Let's get you worked open first." Slicked fingers slipped into him and Arthur felt his eyes rolling back, a groan caught in his throat as he tried to calm down, tried to keep from totally losing it from just her fingers. 

A third finger pushed in and he was hissing, reaching down to grab his cock and Mera let him. Her other hand was on his inner thigh as she cooed, 

"Always so tight, Arthur..." she whispered, moving her fingers faster to work him open and he worried he was gonna blow just from that. 

Maybe he would let himself blow, just to see what Mera would do to him next... 

"Come now, Arthur..." she whispered at him again, her voice so light and soft when they were like this. Such an amazing woman and Arthur felt himself slipping as he looked at her. 

Her fingers were moving hard, moving fast, pressing him in all the right ways and he couldn't stop himself. Leaking cock in hand, he jerked himself, pumping his hard flesh in rhythm with Mera's fingers. She was driving him wild and he bit down on his bottom lip, whimpering and looking at her with pleading eyes. 

It wouldn't be the first time, but he didn't want to blow unless she gave him permission but... He would definitely be selfish and blow without her say so. 

And then, oh... Would she flip him over, slide into him and ride him hard, or would she inflict exquisite torture and make him wait? Of course, she was rather fond of spanking, too... 

Arthur groaned. "F-fuck, Mera!" he gasped out, his toes curling, clenching down on her fingers as they continued to tease him. All of her ministrations were focused on his prostate now and he was gasping, cock gripped at the base to keep from losing it as he waited for her her say so. 

And oh... She could be a cruel, cruel mistress... 

A wide grin came over her face, a soft laugh as she doubled her efforts, pressing even harder against his prostate. 

"P-please!" Arthur whimpered. She always did like it when he begged. 

"Please...?" Arthur almost couldn't hear her, the teasing lilt of her voice. 

"Please, Mera, I'm gonna!" The knot in his gut was so close to bursting, everything strained and tense and he gripped Mera's fingers with a nearly crushing force. 

Her response was to laugh, patting his thigh. "You're doing so good, resisting even though I'm torturing you like this," she said with a soft sigh and damn was she ever beautiful! A soft blush was on her cheeks, her fiery hair around her, shifting with her slightest movement.

"Meraaa!" he gasped out, swallowing hard. It was all so much, too much, too much, too much! 

"Shhh, you can take a little more, I know you can... And then, when you're shuddering and recovering, I'll slide my _cock_ into you..." 

"Mera!" His eyes flew open and he looked at her as he came, his hips jerking, his hand stroking over his cock as fast as he could manage. Mera groaned as he tightened around her fingers and she doubled her efforts, driving him over the edge, milking him of every last drop of his come and his pleasure. 

His breathing was ragged, his chest heaving as he looked at the ceiling, blinking lazily. Barely could he formulate where he was, what was going on, and _then_ he felt Mera's fingers sliding out of him, leaving his whole twitching, bereft of her touch. 

"M-Mera..." he managed to say, voice cracking as he still fought to breathe. 

"You did so well, Arthur," she said with a smile and he could hear her stroking her cock. She was moaning now, quiet at first and then louder and he managed to sit up on his arm enough to watch her jerk her cock. It wriggled, a thick, pronounced head that smoothed out into ripples and textures. It had to have been a new one she got, all manner of iridescent colours, glowing. 

He swallowed hard; all of their other cocks had been a lot more smooth, and smaller, but... 

Eagerness overrode his nervousness and he wanted to see if he could take her new toy. 

"Like what you see, Arthur...?" 

"Oh, hell yeah, you know I do!" He laughed, settling back again on the bed, letting Mera smooth her hands over his thighs just as she had done earlier. 

"You're still twitching from orgasm, are you _sure_ you're ready?" she teased and he wasn't above whimpering and whining. 

But, it didn't matter, she didn't give him the time to say or do anything, nudging her thick new cock at his hole, teasing and testing him. 

"C-c'mon, Mera..." He licked his lips, looking at her. 

"Mmm... What would you like, Arthur?" she asked, teasing, teasing, teasing. 

"Fuck me!" he cried out, and there was no hesitation from her. With one snap of her hips, her cock beginning to push in, the head stretching Arthur's rim, but not painfully slow. He pressed into the stretch, his cock still soft against his abdomen, tried to twitch to life, but he ignored it, just focusing on Mera, the way she bit her bottom lip, concentrating as she eased herself into him. 

Her cheeks were flushed, she was gasping, feeling Arthur's tightness and heat. Lust clouded her eyes and Arthur knew his eyes were just as misted. 

She shifted, a hand at the base of her cock as she pushed in with a little more force. The thick head popped in and Arthur was gasping, grunting as he spasmed. That might have ripped an orgasm out of him, he couldn't be sure, feeling overwhelmed, but Mera didn't stop. 

Oh no, she didn't stop. 

And now way in hell did he want her to stop. 

The shaft wasn't smooth like he was used to, all the textures rippling and stimulating his stretched ring of muscle and he was just forced to endure every last inch of her until he was full and shuddering. 

"O-oh, fuck!" he managed to get out, taking in a shaky breath, his eyes rolled back. Everything was stimulation and sensation and Arthur felt on the cusp of overwhelmed. 

Mera was there, her hands going up his thighs, cooing at him as she kept her length inside of him, letting him adjust. She was so close and Arthur managed a smile before she bent down and kissed him, rough, biting, leaving Arthur with even less breath than he had before. 

"So good," she whispered, grinning. "So hot and tight around me... Taking such a big cock... Do you feel me wriggling inside of you?" she asked and then Arthur was keening. The toy, her cock, it was wriggling, making him moan and gasp, all manner of indignant noises escaping him as she just smirked. "Like that, do you?" she chuckled. 

There wasn't a response he could give, he could only continue to gasp and groan out his pleasure. She pulled back, her hands on his sides, soothing him as she started to thrust, gentle at first, but it never took her long to work up into a hard, brutal pace. 

And Arthur welcomed it. 

His cock was starting to fill again, getting hard and he gave himself a squeeze at the base as he just continued to look at Mera. What an amazing woman, so strong, confident, dominant. He bit down on his lip, choking back a cry, not ready to blow again yet, even if his cock was saying otherwise. It was too soon, but there was too much he was feeling. All the ridges, all the textures sliding in and out of his hole, in a rippling torrent of pleasure. 

He put a hand down into the bedding, still grasping his cock with the other, his thighs splayed around Mera's hips. There wasn't much leverage he could get without changing their position, but he did his best to brace himself on his arm, grinding himself against her, taking the entire length of her cock. 

"Oh, Arthur..." she chuckled, but he could hear the way she was gasping now, she was definitely feeling it, every bit as much as he was. 

Warmth bubbled up low in Arthur's gut, his mouth open as he panted, doing anything that he could to keep the pace, to keep slamming himself against her and taking all of that wriggling, thick cock. Each ridge of her cock that popped into him pushed him closer, a never ending onslaught of pleasure and sensations, and _oh_, when Mera really got going, the thick head pulling at his rim, _that_ had him howling, toes curling. 

Barely, he was able to stave off his orgasm, but he was so... 

A long, drawn out groan escaped his throat and he was so close, so close, so close... 

Arthur had his eyes screwed shut, his arm aching, his muscles screaming at him from strain, but he didn't care, even as he felt himself starting to collapse, but oh, _Mera_ was there, and she was on top of him, dominating him so fully. Knees planted on the bed, she bent Arthur in half, pounding into him as hard as she should, gasping with each thrust, forcing the air from Authur with each thrust. 

It was good, and all he could do was grin and look at her. Wild, fiery hair danced around her head as she thrust, hips snapping hard and he was... 

Mera cried out first, her fingers digging into the backs of his knees, clawing, scratching and it just served to push Arthur over the edge, a perfect twist of pain and pleasure. He clenched down on her as he came again and Mera keened, writhing on top of him. All elegance of her hips was lost, ther thrusts rushed and brutal, uneven as she just pushed, pushed, pushed into him until she had no strength left, collapsing on top of Arthur. 

Everything as a wash of pleasure and bliss and how long it took for them both to be able to move, Arthur didn’t know or care. Mera slipped out of him and he winced, a bit sore as the thick head popped out of him. 

Somehow, even underwater, Arthur managed to feel the stickiness of sex and he laughed, aching in all the right ways as they got comfortable in the bed. Mera kissed him, chaste at first and then hard and passionate. 

“I wasn’t sure if this new toy would be too much for you…” she said once the kiss broke. 

“Yeah?” Arthur was still feeling dazed, his hole twitching at the emptiness, but he was extremely sated. 

“It’s a bit out of the usual for us…” She bit her lip, looking pensive. 

“I’m always up for an adventure, and well…” Arthur beamed at her. 

“And well, what?” she asked, smiling at him as they laid there on the bed. 

“And well, you’re just the best person to go adventuring with… The absolute _best_.” 

She laughed, blushing as she leaned down to kiss him again. Truly, Mera was the best.


End file.
